Katherine Pierce
Katherine Pierce or as her real bulgarian name Katerina Petrova, is one of the main characters in The CW TV drama series The Vampire Diaries. Katerina is a witch of the Traveller subculture, the 3rd Petrova dopplegänger (of Amara) and a former vampire. She was the main antagonist of season one, and one of the antagonists of season two of the series. She was also recurring character in third and fourth season, and now in season five, she has the main role. Around 1940 when Katerina was 17, she gave a birth to a child, but she was forced to give the baby girl to adoption. She was exiled to England, where she met two nobleman brothers, Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. At first she was attracted to both of the brothers, but later when she found out that she is a Petrova Dopplegänger and that Klaus was planning to use her as a sacrifice in order to break the curse that bound his werewolf side by killing her, she sabotaged Klaus' plan, by running away with the moonstone, which bound the curse, and then tricked Rose to feed her her blood so she could turn herself into a vampire, which she did by hanging herself. So as Katerina was no longer human, she was no longer a candidate to break the curse. Klaus was so infuriated with Katerina's sabotage, that she was forced to run from him for 500 years as he hunted her down. Her activities during her first century as a vampire are unknown, but at some point between th 15th and 19th centuries, she took her alias as Katherine Pierce, which is an English version of her birth name Katerina Petrova, and eventually met and became friends with Pearl and Annabelle or better known as Anna, and Emily Bennett, the witch. In the late 19th century she traveled to Mystic Falls with Pearl, Anna and Emily, where she met Damon and Stefan Salvatore, while they hosted as the Salvatore Estate. She later fell in love with both brothers, but as it turned out and as she said, she always only loved Stefan, and she subsequently turned both of the Salvatore brothers into vampires. When the Town Council found out about vampires in town, she faked her death and escaped being sealed in the tomb, with the aid of George Lockwood , who was a werewolf and who helped her in exchange for the moonstone. During the 20th century, she was "spying" on Stefan, while she was still hiding from Klaus . In 2010, she came back to Mystic Falls with the intention of finally earning her freedom from Klaus, by handing over the other Petrova Dopplegänger , Elena Gilbert. To achieve that, she turned Caroline Forbes into a vampire, and tricked Mason andTyler Lockwood into getting her the moonstone back and into triggering their werewolf curse, just so they could also be sacrificed in the ritual. She fled Mystic Falls again shortly after Klaus broke his hybrid curse. After failing to induce Klaus' forgiveness by securing the cure and handing it over to Elijah, Katherine managed to draw Klaus away from Mystic Falls by revealing to him in a letter that a witch inNew Orleans was plotting against him. Now that he has moved to New Orleans to investigate her claim, Katherine is officialy back to Mystic Falls. In Graduation, the final episode of the fourth season, Katherine started a violent fight with Elena. So as Katherine was about to rip Elena's heart out, so Elena could save herself, she forced the cure down Katherine's throat, who after that became human. She went on the run for the summer, but when she realized how dangerous it is for her to be human, with all the supernatural enemies that she's made over the centuries, she came back to Mystic Falls by hoping she could seek into Stefan's and Damon's protection, but when she found out that Silas was looking for her and that he wanted to kill her, she was forced to flee again. When Silas revealed to Damon that since Katherine took the cure, her blood is the cure, and that it's why he tried to kill her because he wanted to cure himself, Damon decided to help Silas and kill Katherine. She ran from him weeks but then Damon tricked her and getting her into his house, Silas was there and she couldn't run away, so he fed on her. By drinking all of her blood, he should have killed her, but somehow, Katherine managed to live. Shortly afterward, she learned that after Silas fed on her blood, she started aging rapidly. In order to compenstate for 500+ years that she's been alive, on her deathbed she transfered her spirit instead of Nadia's into Elena's body, so she stayed "alive".